ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Requiem
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests This is the second Bard Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF2. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Bki Tbujhja who asks for a vial of Holy Water. *Trade Bki Tbujhja the Holy Water and she will inform you that you need to pay your respects to the Bard of yesteryear. She returns the Holy Water and directs you to pour the flask onto a sarcophagus in The Eldieme Necropolis. :*You can speak to Mataligeat for a little more information about this bard, and how he came to a horrible end. *Head to Beaucedine Glacier then to Batallia Downs. Once there, enter the Eldieme Necropolis via the entrance at F-5. *Make your way to the dead-end room filled with five sarcophagi at D-4. Clear the room and when ready, trade the vial of Holy Water to one of the sarcophagi to spawn three Skeleton Notorious Monsters (Owl Guardian, Dog Guardian, and Yum Kimil). :* The sarcophagus you need to trade to is random. :* If you want to sleep the mob, you need a High-Level bard for sleep. The NM Yum Kimil can not be slept. :*It used to be possible to pull one at a time if spawned while sneaked. Now they all start to attack you as soon as they spawn. But if you run away and get KO'd after popping them, the rest of your party can pull one at a time. :*It isn't necessary to kill all three NMs. If you pull one NM and then wait for the other two to despawn before killing it, you only need to fight one. :*If the NMs despawn while you aren't fighting one, or if you are defeated, immediately touching the Sarcophagus will result in "Nothing Happens". Wait a few minutes and when you touch it again the NMs will respawn. Even if you return the next real life day touching the sarcophagus will respawn them without having to trade any more Holy Water. :*If you are defeated but party members kill the NMs, you will not have to redo the fight. You can claim the key item when you are raised. :*It is possible to leave the zone and return to reset aggro. After doing so, you will be able to pull whichever one of the three is closest. :*Can be done by a 75 RDM/BLM by popping the NMs, killing as many as possible, then zoning and killing the remainder after resting. :*Can also be soloed by PLD/NIN using Chivalry, Haste gear and Joyeuse for fast TP build. Tavnazian Taco for food. No zoning needed. Facetank first two, then blink last one. Reraise Gorget recommended, but not required. Yagudo Drink very useful. *Once they have been defeated, re-investigate the same sarcophagus onto which you poured the Holy Water for a cutscene and to receive the Star Ring (Key Item). *Head back to Lower Jeuno and talk with Bki Tbujhja to complete the quest. ---- Strategy 75 RDM/BLM Cast the usual buffs before starting, pro shell stoneskin & phalanx & then rest to full mp. Upon popping, silence the main NM, gravity one of its helpers and bind the other. Then run the NM to zone making sure not to get too far ahead. You will take a few hits during this process but nothing that will put you in any danger. Once you zone out and back in you will only have to deal with the main NM. Bind gravity and silence all stick well, leaving you free to nuke it at your leisure or dispose of it another way. Overall if you do the pull properly it's a very easy fight. Only the main NM needs to be defeated. ---- Soloed as 75 DRG/BLU. Set all mp+ spells and wore astral rings. Took out helpers and then Yum Kimil. Had 7/193 MP at the end of the fight. ---- Soloed as 75 DNC/NIN. With little difficulty. Without zoning Mobs. ---- Soloed as 75BLU/NIN easily. Buffed with Cocoon, Metallic body, and Utsusemi: Ni then used AoE Stun (I used Temporal Shift, but Frypan or Tail Slap work as well) to get a head start and ran to the zone. Rested for about 12seconds and returned and pulled the closest NM (Owl Guardian) and defeated it then zoned again and rested a bit. Returned and ran to the sarcophagus room and pulled the only NM left (Dog Guardian) and defeated it then checked the sarcophagus and got the cut scene. (Using Actinic Burst will help you get to the zone with minimal damage if you want to save slots instead of using AoE Stuns.) For food I used Coeurl Sub and only 1 Yagudo drink on the 1st NM. Basic gear was fine (BLU AF hands, feet, and legs; Narasimha's Vest; Walahra Turban; Martial Anelace; Ifrit's Blade; Bibiki Seashell; Spike Necklace; Brutal Earring; Coral Earring; Ulthalam's Ring; Rajas Ring; Amamet Mantle +1; and Warwolf Belt.) Notes *Yum Kimil has approximately 8000 HP. *Owl Guardian has approximately 5800 HP. *Dog Guardian has approximately 6000 HP. *Yum Kimil can be silenced. ---- Game Description Client: Bki Tbujhja (Merry Minstrel Meadhouse, Lower Jeuno) Summary: :A certain post is rotated at the meadhouse. Now, it's your turn.